What Has Life Come To?
by Shirosan01
Summary: Summary: What if Harry Potter was not who we thought he was. What if he was the reincarnation of a fan of the Harry Potter series. Ciara Vandhill was an ordinary Harry Potter fan. She has a nice boyfriend and great friends. She had most things but that all changed when she was coming home from a party. WARNING: Dumbledore and Weasley Bashing Contains Slash or M/M
1. Prologue

**What Has Life Come To?**

 **Summary: What if Harry Potter was not who we thought he was. What if he was the reincarnation of a fan of the Harry Potter series. Ciara Vandahill was an ordinary** ** _Harry Potter_** **fan. She has a nice boyfriend and great friends. She had most things but that all changed when she was coming home from a birthday party.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters except two in this story. (so far anyways) All the characters except Ciara and Luka are owned by J.K Rowling.**

 **Prologue**

Teens flooded out of the bar, The Wild Rams. Many of them were coming out of a party hosted by Luka and Ciara. The two mentioned were a couple that just got engaged. Luka was a platinum blond who was average in height. He had sea blue eyes and was sporting a dazzling smile. Ciara was a short girl with midnight colored hair that reached below her shoulders. She had eyes the color of coal. The two look like complete opposites but they work well together. She too was sporting a dazzling smile, that was unlike her.

Even though it was their party they decided that they should leave early before they get too drunk to drive. Both are not exactly drinkers and can barely hold their liquor so they rather not be dragged into a drinking game by their friends.

This was a mistake unfortunately because at that moment a truck ran straight for them. There was a crash. Shrapnels flew everywhere and everything was spinning. Ciara couldn't comprehend what happened but she knew she needed to get to her fiancé. She was hurting all over as glass cut into her skin. Her legs gone numb and her breathing was very restricted. Today was supposed to be a happy evening but that went downhill fast.

"Luka…are you there?" Ciara rasped out. Her vocals would not cooperate with her but she managed.

"Ciara…love..I wish it didn't end l-like this," Luka replied. He wanted to tell her something in case they don't make it. He doubts his survival but his only wish is that she may live. She had so much going for her and he didn't want her to lose that after finally getting it.

"Stop being selfish, Luka. We'll make it," Ciara was already in tears. She couldn't move any of her limbs and the only thing she could do was talk to Luka, but even that was becoming difficult. Luka had already lost conscious and Ciara could already feel herself falling into death's embrace.

Meanwhile, in the house of James and Lily Potter a baby boy was born. The baby had dazzling green eyes but it sported a melancholic feel within them.

"James! He's here, my baby boy," exclaimed Lilly as she cried in joy.

"What shall we name him, Lils?" asked James as he also cried in joy next to his wife.

"Hadrian James Potter. Harry for short," replied Lilly. She couldn't help but stare at her child. She knew that he would have a hard life because they were in the middle of a war. She didn't wish for her child to be born in such an environment but it couldn't be helped.

"I think that is lovely, Lily," James would always go along with what Lily wanted but he couldn't argue with the baby's name because he genuinely thought that it was lovely. He just felt that it didn't suit his newborn child.

"Lily, take Harry upstairs, now!" James would stall for time as his wife escapes. He knows he wouldn't survive this night. Not with Dumbledore or Voldemort because one or the other will be the end of him.

"Harry dear, I want you to know that mommy loves you and so does your daddy. Please forgive us for leaving you so early. Harry gave Lily a look, telling her he understood. She always knew her son was smarter than average and that something wasn't right. Even so, she still loved him with all her heart.

"Step aside, mud blood," hissed Voldemort.

"No, please not Harry! Not my Harry!" cried Lily. This was her last pathetic attempt at a plea but she knew he would not spare her child.

"Avada Kadavra!" The green jet of light hit Lily and she fell to the ground, lifeless. The baby did not cry. He gave the corpse of his mother a sad look before he resigned himself to his fate. Again, that accursed spell was yelled out. Harry didn't flinch when it hit him because he knew he would be joining his mother, leaving the other soul in his body to live out his horrible destiny.

That night the last Potter was killed and a new Potter was brought to light. Ciara Vandhill became Ciaran Potter. He was dropped at his relatives by a manipulative old man. There he would suffer from the hands of his relative before he will ever be able to meet the other soul that has come with him.

 **I wrote this story on a whim because I would dream of it every night. That may sound weird but it seemed like such a good idea at first. I know this isn't too original because there are reincarnation stories already but I am hoping to add twists in this one that set it apart. I'll admit the characters are inspired by people in real life that I've met and interact with. This might be a bit OC-centric but i doubt it'll be noticed since the only OC will be Luka and Ciara. Harry Potter may be a bit OOC but that's to be expected.**

 **This story will be a slash and I kinda don't want to spoil who will be paired up with Harry/Ciaran, but I bet you guys already know who it is by now. It was kinda obvious. I unfortunately don't have a beta reader and so it is a bit messy. I don't know if I'll be inspired enough to even finish this story but this idea came from a dream thats been happening lately so until these dreams stop the story will continue.  
By the way sorry for the very long Author's Note. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for giving this story a chance! I am glad that some of you are enjoying this no matter how few there are. And thank you Mimosa Evans for reviewing. It means so much to me. English was never my first language so I struggle with writing but I hope my grammar won't be too bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters because they belong to J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary and normal day at the Dursley. No freaky weird thing happened and they were not cursed with a demon child because that child would not be home until next week. The Dursley sent their nephew off to a babysitter as the normal and regular members of the family went on vacation.

Harry, or Ciaran as he likes to be called, is now 10 years old. Another year and he'll be at Hogwarts. Life was a boring cycle for him and a nice change at Hogwarts might help him. He just has to make sure not too many things change. Still there were things he was not expecting when he found out he was gonna be living the life of Harry Potter.

"This is just ridiculous. I can't believe it at all. I always knew Harry Potter had a horrible life at the Dursley but this is just stupid," complained Ciaran. He did not like his situation at all. He just ran away from his babysitter and was currently sitting alone in the park. In his past life he was spoiled with loving parents and to suddenly be treated as dirt was an alarming wake up call. He knows what's coming because he's read all the Harry Potter books. He was an avid reader in his past life after all. Some details were blurred but he gets the gist of what happens. The only thing he has no knowledge about was Harry's life at the Dursley. Ciaran sat at the park contemplating his life and that's what he did for hours each day of the week.

"I really miss my old life. This is just sooooo boring. When can I see Luka again?" Ciaran babbled. He missed his boyfriend and he was pretty sure Luka was in this world with him. They did die together. If they both weren't in this world then what's the point. He tried really hard to get Luka to like him back. So much effort went into chasing after him and he finally had everything he ever wanted before it was ripped away from him.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Ciara Daniel Vandhill, will you have the honor of being with me for the rest of your life?" Luka was on his knees. He was a nervous reck and even though he knew that Ciara would say 'yes', he was still nervous. This was the women of his life and he wouldn't trade her for anyone else. Not after all the things they went through together._

 _"_ _Y-yes! A million 'yes'es! I love you so much, Luka!" That was one of the most happiest moments for Ciara. Her dream guy and boyfriend of 6 years finally asked for her hand in marriage. Luka and Ciara were sitting underneath the stage of where Luka's first concert was held. Some may say that it was a weird place to ask but this place was also the place where Ciara asked Luka out. Now 6 years later Luka would be the one to ask the one thing that would tie their destinies together._

 _Flashback End_

"It seemed so long ago that he asked me to marry him. I wonder if he remembers our promise?" thought Ciaran. His only wish now is that Luka was with him in this fantasy world. That he wouldn't be alone as he suffers the destiny of someone else. That reminds him. Just a few more weeks and he'll turn eleven.

"A few more weeks of suffering and I'll be out of this hellhole," whispered Ciaran. His thoughts turned grim as he thought about what his first year of Hogwarts entails.

 **So I know this was a short chapter. I just couldn't figure out what else to write for it. Nothing really happens until he gets his hogwarts letter. I was thinking, should I make it so that this Harry Potter gets sorted into Slytherin? I already have things in mind but with the way Ciaran's mindset is, well he wants to make sure that the timeline isn't messed up. I am also trying my hardest to give Ciaran more personality because at the moment he seems kinda stellar. That might be because nothing is really happening though.**

 **Reviews would be nice but you don't have to if you don't want to. I just like to hear others opinions on my story because I can get so lost. XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright so I decided I am gonna get at least two more chapters out before school starts again for me. I unfortunately have projects that I have to start on because I have been procrastinating so I may not be able to give out more than two more chapters until midterms are over. I am very sorry about that.**

 **I forgot to mention! So my friend San01 might be writing some of the chapters. I trust her enough and this way you guys get chapters at least once a month. Our writing styles are pretty similar and she might write unexpected things but I haven't really planned any of this.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter and it's characters do not belong to me. I only own two Oc's. Everything else is owned by J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 2

"BOY, GET UP!" yelled Uncle Vernon. It was really early in the morning and the fat whale was too lazy to get the mail himself. That was a mistake on his part. Ciaran was waiting for this day to come because he was finally getting his Hogwarts letter. He'll make sure the whale won't get a chance to take the letter from him. Not that it would've changed anything. Ciaran ran over to the door as a letter addressed to him slipped through the door opening. **(I am sorry for the life of me I can't remember what their called and I can't go back to read the books again.)**

"Yes, uncle Vernon," Ciaran replied. He slipped his letter into the pocket of his cousin's baggy jeans. He took the other letters to his uncle and walked away calmly, making sure his uncle doesn't suspect anything. Ciaran will have to think about how he'll get his supplies because he doesn't have his vault keys yet. He might have to write to the headmaster but he doesn't exactly want to rely on that old coot.

"I think reading so many fan fictions with manipulative Dumbledore has poisoned me. I mean I doubt he's that bad except that fact that he's using me as a weapon," Ciaran sighed as he thought. He doesn't know how Dumbledore is in this world. The things that have happened so far really contradict with his knowledge. He can't really be sure of anything.

Besides the letter, the day went on like always. Ciaran did his chores and ate some of the leftovers. Since he accepted the owl he didn't think that the school would send over more owls. Boy was he wrong and he hates being wrong. Letters kept coming and it was annoying Ciaran. He couldn't find a time to answer back and you would think that they would get the hint. After what was perhaps the 100th letter, he had had enough. Ciaran decided to just let things go according to the book and allowed his uncle to move them all to that remote cabin on that random island.

"Uncle Vernon, why did we move?" Ciaran asked, feigning innocence. He knew why they did but he wanted to remain oblivious until he understands his standing in the wizarding world. He doesn't want them to suspect him now; media could be a curse or a blessing depending on how it was used.

It was midnight; things were going according to the book. All Ciaran had to do was wait. He hates waiting but what choice does he have? He was sitting in the dirt, doodling some anime characters. After what felt like eternity, banging could be heard from the door of the shack, and Ciaran jumped up excitedly. Finally, he was going to get out of here. Human interaction has never appealed so much. If you can count Hagrid as a human that is. He's been with the Dursleys for years and their lack of intelligence has affected him, not that Hagrid would help with that. It'll just keep him sane for awhile until he can find intelligent and trustworthy company.

Vernon woke up with a start and the fat whale of a man went to get his rifle. Ciaran was just sitting there, relaxed. He'll just observe and see what happens. Maybe it will change the encounter and make it more interesting. When Vernon refused to open the door, the giant knocked it off it's hinges and stormed in. He had his trusty umbrella and was ready to meet James and Lily's son.

"Who's there! I warn you — I'm armed!" shouted Vernon. He pointed his gun at the giant hoping to scare the man away and leave him and his family out of their freakish world. The giant squeezed himself into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling.

"Couldn't make us o'tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" Hagrid strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen in fear. Dudley squeaked and quickly hid behind his mother who in turn was hiding behind Vernon.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said Hagrid.

"An here's Harry!" said the giant. He gave Ciaran a smile that crinkled up his beetle like eyes.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant again. Ciaran tries to listen to the giant speak but he just couldn't focus. In the end he zoned out until the giant threw the bomb.

Sometimes in his zoning though the giant shoved a box into his hands.

"Do you mean ter tell me," Hagrid growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy — this boy! — nothin' abou' — about ANYTHING?" Ciaran obviously knew but he said nothing. He could respond with the original Harry's response but he doesn't really feel like it. If the Dursleys get in even more troutle then its better for him.

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid boomed. Apparently while Ciaran was thinking, the Dursley had only angered the giant more. Hagrid then goes on to explain that 'Harry Potter' was famous, but everything that was said went through one ear and out the next. Ciaran already knew these things but he didn't want to cause suspicions if he suddenly said he knew everything. He's lazy and that's true when it comes to listening to something twice.

"STOP I FORBID YOU!" Vernon Dursley protested in panic.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry — yer a wizard." And there was the famous line that started it all. Well not really. It has been memes so many times that he was expecting it to come but he didn't think that Hagrid had said more than that.

 _Ahem. Cough. Cough._

 _"_ I'm a _what_?" gasped Ciaran, his voice kind of sarcastic. Hagrid didn't seem to notice as he continues.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." Ciaran stretched out his hand and took the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The floor, Hut-on-the-rock, The Sea.

"So will you be the one to get me my supplies, Mr. Hagrid sir," said Ciaran. Before Hagrid could reply, Vernon stepped in.

"He will not be going!"

"You can't decide that for me!" replied Ciaran as he panicked. He knew that his uncle couldn't stop him but that didn't stop him from almost panicking. Before an actual argument starts Hagrid interfered. He went on to call Vernon a muggle and things progressed like in the book with 'Harry' asking what a muggle was. One thing led to another and Hagrid starts explaining James and Lily's deaths.

Before the night even ended Hagrid had once again screamed at Vernon and another shouting match on whether Ciaran was going to Hogwarts. Ciaran will indeed go, and Hagrid will be the one to take him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies the next morning.

 **Omg I am horrible. I said two days but I am determined to get this out before December ends. Alright so my first author's note in this chapter was actually a few weeks ago and I work this chapter through on random days in December. I hope it isn't choppy and if it is not satisfying I wouldn't mind rewriting it for you guys. Of course I will also be giving you guys another chapter along with the rewrite if you want me to redo it.**

 **BTW I am really sorry that this isn't Diagon Alley. I really wanted to get that out but I decided to reread the first book and there was so much stuff going on. I had to rewrite this chapter 3 times before I dare let you guys see it. I tried fitting it is but it just doesn't seem right. I am super sorry about that.**

 **Anyways please review and favorite!**


	4. Unfortunate Author's Note (So sorry)

**I am so sorry. Once again I am having to apologize for not updating. I've been really busy with school and now I am trying at making a video game AND having a social life. It is very hard. I hope you guys can understand why I won't be updating for a while. Do not worry your little socks off though because I have come up with a compromise. For every month I miss I will make it up with a weekly update in the summer. In fact if you guys can bear it with me than I can pump out multiple chapters during the summer. I hope this does not drive away any potential readers, but I have to do this if I want to keep everything in order. I unfortunately have a personal life with its own personal problems. My co-writer won't be able to write chapters in my place because she was in an unfortunate incident. Please understand this has been hard on me and her.**

 **San01: I am sorry as well for not keeping up by updating but we have both had school work and personal problems. I cannot type at the moment so Shiro is doing this for me. Like she has mentioned up top, I was in an incident that left me unable to write but do not worry. We will try to update for those who are still here. If we find the time maybe we will be able to update, but until then don't expect a regular update schedule. With lots of love!**


End file.
